Recently, it is known to transceive meaning send and receive, information signals (for example, light having a wavelength of 380 nm to 1100 nm) of road conditions or the like via a window glass (for example, a windshield glass) on which an information acquisition device such as a camera is mounted inside a vehicle. Such information acquisition devices have been sophisticated every year, and by analyzing a photographed image of a subject which is acquired by a camera, it is possible to recognize a car on an opposite lane, a car running ahead, a pedestrian, a road sign, a lane boundary line and so on, to thereby support driving of a vehicle in various ways such as by notifying a driver of danger.
When the information acquisition device is mounted, a window glass for vehicle is provided with a light shielding region for blocking outside light around a region where the above-described signals are transceived. The light shielding region is usually formed in the window glass for vehicle by providing a ceramic light shielding layer by way of burning. However, when the ceramic light shielding layer is provided in the window glass, there is a problem that distortion is generated around a boundary between a portion where the ceramic light shielding layer is provided and the other portion, resulting in that a transmitted image is viewed distorted.
In order to solve this problem, for example, Patent Reference 1 (International Publication No. 2015-137518) discloses a technique of setting a region in which a signal related to an information acquisition device penetrates a window glass to a region which does not include a vicinity of the above-described boundary where distortion is generated.